neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Makyo
Makyosei-jin: Makyosei-jin, often simply referred to as Makyo are a rare breed whose true origin is shrouded in mystery. While the majority would agree that they are in fact demons who have escaped from hell, others believe they are in fact just another alien race that have obtained the title of demons through their ruthless ways. While coming in many forms, shapes and sizes the Makyo all have one thing in common: their sheer brutality. They radiate evil and even those who walk a lighter path still manage to strike fear into their enemies, causing some to scatter and others to react a bit slower than usual. While the average Makyo will take a more hands on approach when faced with a problem there are a select few out there who would rather work from the shadows and manipulate those for the sheer pleasure of watching chaos spread. Though normally short in stature, those who encounter them speak tales of a terrifying ability to drastically alter their shape. Most have an unusual colour of hair, skin or eyes, but they could also have horns. Average Height: 5'5" (base form); 8'8" (IGF) Average Weight: 260 lbs (base form); 900 lbs (IGF) Life Span: 200 - 250 years Intresting Traits: Red eyes, able to make weapons from their body; there is a planet in the Neoverse known as the Makyo Star, said to be the home of the Makyos when they are near it their strength drastically increases though no one lives on it and few ever see it, rumors have it the forces of Hell cause it to move Example: Garlic Jr. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (42 additional points, max of 14 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 17 Str 20 Dex 22 Stm 17 Spd 17 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Makyosei-jin receive 5 points to divide amongst their stats per level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STM+25*level KI: 12*MNT+20*level LP: 7*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 7, 14, 21, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick four powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Makyosei-jin begin with the Multi Punch and Bulk Up powers. (Ment) Makyosei-jin gain +1 to Sword and HtH Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) Makyosei-jin may use weapons easier than others, as such all basic attacks with weapons are free. (This does not stack with the Balanced Sword Fighting Style) (Phys) Makyosei-jin may create a melee weapon (such as a sword, axe, or staff) from their bodies. It inflicts 3d10 damage per 25 Ki spent, with a max of 25 Ki per level. This weapon lasts until the end of combat, or until the Makyosei-jin disperses it, but has a -2 to Strike. This weapon can be created preround and Ki Enhanced at the same time, but otherwise takes an action to create. The weapon becomes Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing at level 6. (Phys) Makyosei-jin are naturally intimidating due to their demonic nature. They gain a +1 to all to Initiative rolls for every two levels they have, starting at level two. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Racial Powers: (Phys) Growth Form This power can not be taken until level 5. It allows the Makyosei-jin to transform into a larger form, which takes an action, and grants the following bonuses: +30% to base STR +15% to base STM +15% to base DEX +10% to base SPD (Phys) Improved Growth Form This power can not be taken until level 10, and requires the Growth Form power. They gain a tertiary form, which takes an action to transform into, and grants the following bonuses: +45% to base STR +30% to base STM +30% to base DEX +20% to base SPD (Phys) Improved Forms This power is automatically acquired at level 15. Growth form no longer costs endurance to transform into, and can be changed into as a preround action. Improved Growth form adds +1 to both Hp and Ki modifiers.